


New Year's Eve

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [31]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy wants to kiss them at midnight.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #31: New Year's Eve
> 
> This one is longer as a special treat, because it's the last one.

Gestalt wasn't even going to go to the New Year's Eve Party when Ingrid invited them. They knew there would hardly be anyone they knew there. It was being thrown by some friend of Ingrid's. But then Myfanwy asked them to go. With her.

They hadn't discussed titles or labels for what they were yet. It was still very new and Gestalt didn't want to push it. But she'd asked them to a New Years party. As her date.

That had to mean something, didn't it? So they said yes. 

Gestalt didn't go to parties that often but they'd attended enough undercover to know how to navigate one. They'd been at the parry five minutes and they'd already split up so that they had one body mingling, one body eating, one body drinking and one body with Myfanwy. Every ten minutes or so they would rotate. This way, they wouldn't have to leave Myfanwy's side all night.

Myfanwy didn't seem as thrilled by this plan. 

"I'd like all your bodies to be near me at midnight," she told Teddy, scowling at a man shamelessly flirting with Eliza across the room.

"Oh?" They arched an eyebrow. "And why's vat?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You know why."

"I fink I do," they admitted, " but just in case I 'ave my wires crossed, I'd like to be sure."

"So I can kiss you," she said, her voice low and soft. "Properly."

"You always do," they pointed out. 

"I know it always feels that way, but I want all your eyes on me. All your lips on mine."

_Fuck_.

"Most of veez people aren't from va Checquy, Myfanwy. Vey'll see you kissin' four people. Wha'll vey fink?"

"They'll think that you're all with me." Her eyes were glued to the man's - Jacob?Jesse? They couldn't remember. Honestly, Gestalt could pay more attention to what he was saying but they really didn't care - hand on Eliza's arm.

"Am I?" Gestalt asked.

She turned back to them with a look of surprise.

"Aren't you?"

"I want to be," they said quickly, "but we haven't actually said whevver vis is exclusive or not."

"Oh. Well, I just assumed...."

"I only want you," they reiterated. "I just... Want sure where we stood."

"Why didn't you ask earlier?"

"I fot maybe you might fink it was too early for any kind of commitment. I didn't want to rush you."

"Well, I don't see it as a big commitment to just not fuck other people. How could I possibly even want or need anybody else?"

They grinned.

"So, we're... Togevver?"

She held their hand.

"If you'll have me."

''Oh, I'll 'ave you," they growled. "I'll 'ave you right now."

She laughed.

"After midnight, when you take me home, you can have me as many times as you want."

"But we're staying until midnight?"

"We can't miss it. I want them all to see." She glared over at Jacob/ Jesse.

"You really wann'a claim me, don't you?" 

Myfanwy shrugged, obviously trying to seem nonchalant.

"Does he have to touch you like that?"

They liked her being jealous. They liked her being possessive of them, taking ownership of them. They had to count back from one hundred, they liked it so much.

"I can tell him to fuck off, if you like," they offered.

"You don't have to," she said. "You can be polite . But if he keeps his hand on you any longer -"

Eliza pulled back, grabbing a drink quickly to block Jacob/Jesse from touching her again.

Myfanwy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said cuddling up to them. Close. They were still midcount and that method didn't work for them nearly as well as it used to before they were sharing Myfanwy's bed .

She smirked, clearly feeling their arousal.

"Well, hello, there."

Eliza excused herself from Jesse/Jacob and came up behind Myf as Teddy grabbed a cup, scooped up some ice and left the area.

They groaned inwardly as Myfanwy turned and wrapped her arms around Eliza posessively, her blue eyes roaming their female body.

Midnight could not come quickly enough.

They all rushed to her side at eleven-forty. She teased their punctuality.

Finally, the countdown began.

"Four!"

They wondered which body she would kiss first. 

"Three!"

They all looked over at her. 

"Two!"

She was biting her lip. The anticipation was killing them.

"One! Happy new year!"

Her lips were on Alex's before they even got the 'H' out, her fingers threading through his hair. She emerged and grinned at Eliza, making sure to squeeze her bottom as she kissed her, no doubt hoping Jacob/Jesse was watching.

Next was Robert. She made a soft sighing noise against his lips that made him shudder.

Then she stood very close to Teddy, breathing him in. They groaned as Teddy impatiently lifted her up and claimed her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Can we go home now?" Eliza whispered against her ear as Teddy continued to kiss her.

"There's an empty bedroom upstairs" she sighed against his jaw.

He set her down gently and Robert took her by the hand.

"Happy new year, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read and left kudos and comments. Shout out to GesttaltTrash, HeavenlyDisaster and HarlequinWantstoWrite for also taking part. If you haven't read their fills, go read them!
> 
> Special thanks to the event organiser for coming up with the prompts.
> 
> Have a safe and happy New Year.


End file.
